


In the same boat

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Time Jumps Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After a particularly hard time jump, Mick and Ray have been... Affected.





	In the same boat

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh I was gonna make the sex scene itself longer but I couldn't sdahdsh sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This has been sitting in my drafts and I wanted to post something before my summer classes started back up. 'Sides, I'm planning something (a fic, probs coldflash) for the near future that probably will be taking up the majority of my free time till finals. Hope y'all enjoy this thooo <3

“I-I don't want to talk about it. It's uh… Personal. Just, you guys go on without me. I'll be fine.” Ray stuttered, crossing his arms. Mick looked over at him and walked away, apart from the rest of the team.

 

“Same.” He grumbled, rounding the corner and out of sight. The team all shrugged and headed out without them-- it was honestly a simple mission, and they didn't need all of the team joining in.

 

Ray gulped and shifted uncomfortably. He was horny as hell and _very_ hard. He wasn't aware that time jumps could even do that to someone… He took in a deep breath.

 

Mick was in the same boat. He groaned. His mind immediately began to flood with horrible mental images of his best friend, mostly naked and doing all kinds of nasty things. Damn his vivid imagination. It made his cock throb.

 

He sauntered slowly down the hallway, taking his time passing by Mick’s closed room door. He wasn’t… He wasn't trying to listen in… No.

 

But he totally pressed his ear against the door. He could hear a slight panting and small groans coming from the room. _Oh god,_ he thought, _he's touching himself._ Ray couldn't help that the thought made his knees buckle. He braced himself against the wall as he continued to listen.

 

\--

 

“Fuck, ugh,” Mick groaned quietly as he jerked off at a feverish pace. He just wanted to get this over with; he hated feeling this horny. It made him do stupid things.

 

Stupid things like… Thinking about the fact that Ray was in the exact same position? The fact that Ray is embarrassingly hard right now and touching himself? The thought of Ray panting and whining as he got off as well? The gorgeous noise Ray would make as he came--

 

“Fuck.” Mick huffed as twisted the head of cock at the thought. _Fuck, Ray would look so good touching himself. Red and hot--_ “Raymond.” He accidentally groaned out loud.

 

\--

 

_Oh my god. Oh god. Mick. Mick Rory. Is touching himself and thinking about me. Shit. Shit. I'm leaking. What do I do?_

 

Ray took a deep breath. He reached over with a shaking hand and opened Mick’s door. Mick immediately covered his body.

 

“Haircut! What the hell?”

 

“Look Mick, I'm so sorry it's just that I heard you moan my name and I just… I wanted to know if you wanted to do this together.” Ray was shaking. He was hard as hell and he was asking his best friend of all people to help him get off. And he’d be reciprocating. He felt like he was going to melt into an embarrassed puddle.

 

Mick looked at him with a blank stare before smirking darkly. “Hell yeah. C’mere.”

 

Ray’s face lit up before he made his way quickly to Mick’s bed. He took off his shirt on the way and Mick threw the blanket off the bed. Before he climbed onto the bed, Ray stopped short at the sight of Mick; reclined against his pillows, his shirt up and over his pecs, and the best part… His zipper was undone, and the flaps of his jeans were wide open, putting his erection on display. Ray blushed.

 

He shook his head, throwing one leg up to toss it over Mick’s body. Once he was seated, he braced his hands over Mick’s chest. He looked down at his friend. He was just laying there, his eyes wide and bright.

 

“What?”

 

“I never realized how fuckin’ hot you are. Holy shit.” Mick ran his arms up Ray's legs, rubbing a bit harshly.

 

\--

 

_Holy shit, he's so fucking hot. Fuckin’ straddling me and blushing-- and he's hard. Shit. And he's sitting right on my dick. Fuck._

 

“Mick, uhm, are you alright?” Ray smiled shyly. Mick couldn’t help the small spurt of precum that seeped from his cock and onto the back of Ray's jeans. It was extremely hot to think about Ray all flustered and dirty, but he still was that innocent, nerdy scientist. It only fueled his inappropriate thoughts.

 

“Kiss me.” He stated, his hands travelling up to Ray's hips to level him as he leaned down to give him a sloppy, wet kiss. When Ray moved down, his ass drug across Mick’s hips so teasingly it made him groan. Ray pulled back slightly.

 

“Oh god, did I do something wron--”

 

“Ugh, just shut up and do it again.” Mick threw his head back against the pillow as Ray finally caught the hint. He smirked before leaning up slowly to kiss his chin. He rubbed his ass carefully over Mick’s open erection, giving him just enough stimulation. He shivered. He was close, too close. Ray pulled back only a few inches to speak, his nose still sweeping by Mick’s. He opened his eyes carefully to look at what he was doing.

 

“H-Hey, Haircut, what are you doing?”

 

“Mick, I can’t, I need to touch myself.” One of his hands quickly made work of undoing his pants, Mick looking past his partner’s eyes to watch. His breath continued to come out in short gasps as he watched Ray, innocent, nerdy Ray, pull his cock from his jeans. Once he had gotten it completely out, he sat back a bit onto Mick’s thighs, completely off of his partner’s erection.

 

“Do you mind if I…?” He smiled, biting his lip and looking at Mick.

 

“Hell yeah, pretty.”

 

\--

 

“Mick, Ray! We’re back!” Nate called from the bridge, walking up the stairs up to the galley (where he usually found one of them). He smiled as he saw the two there, moving about the kitchen quietly with small smiles on their faces. “You two feelin’ better?”

 

“Better than ever, Heywood.” Mick huffed happily, watching Ray’s face light up with a smile as well. Nate gave a short reply before heading back out, simply wanting to check on them. Mick walked over to Ray’s side, grabbing him by the hip and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“Really better than ever.” Ray smiled, kissing Mick back. “I uh, don’t think we need another time jump to do that again?”

 

“Of course not. Hell,” Mick’s hands traveled from his hips down to squeeze his ass. “We could do it again right now… Right here if you wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
